To become a Ninja
by field innocence
Summary: Billy wants to be a Ninja, so Grim send him to Naruto's world to learn, but Mandy want to use them. So what kind of chaos could two mischief do in Naruto's world? Or better yet, how can Konoha handle one hyper boy and one malevolent girl?


**A/N:** The Grim Adventure of Billy and Mandy is my favorite Cartoon Network show, next to Kid Next Door! Unfortunately though, we can't afford Dish anymore so I forgot about the show and start watching something else, but that didn't stop me from writing a story about them. I always wonder what will happen when Billy crossover to the ninja's world. With chaos will he bring in Naruto's world. Oh that's hilarious! hahaha

**Summary:** What sort of chaos will Billy bring in Naruto's world? What kind of evil does Mandy want from the ninja's world? Will Grim ever make it on time for his favorite soap? Also, has the rookie 9 met their match?

**Declaimer: **I don't own Billy and Mandy, and Naruto! Not my fault that I wasn't born on time.

* * *

**Ch. I want be a Ninja!**

**One normal day in Billy's house**

"Hey Grim. Hey Grim. ......GRIM!" shouted the annoying disturb boy with red cape and huge nose. Weird as it is, the boy is consider normal in his parents eyes and other people also.

"Billy! Can't you see I'm watching my favorite T.V. show. Can't you bother someone else today," suggested the Grim Reaper. He seem to be the only from this world that sees Billy as mankind's abomination, but hardly anyone listen him now since he's now friend to two little mischief. And one of them happen to be the little boy who just shouted at him. Billy.

"Nooooooppppppeeeeeee..... I want to play," grinned Billy.

"Than why don't you go outside and play with Irwin. I bet he's waiting for you outside,"

**Outside**

"I wonder if I should wait or go right in, yo" thought the typical african American chubby kid with nerdy glasses, "Uaaaa," he decided to think before rushing his decision.

**Inside**

Billy blinks than grin, "Silly Grim, I'm not talking about Irwin. I want to play with you," he jumped on Grim and tightly squeeze his stomach bone, "Best friend!"

"Billy get off!" Grim successfully got the boy off, than lightly sweep off Billy's leftover germs.

No matter what physical rejection was from Grim, Billy always show a bright and unexplainable laugh that gets Grim frown expanding.

".....**_and we'll be right back to our special series. Brought you by Chewy Chew! It's so great, why not just eat it, because we told you to!_**"

_Click_

"Buah! Damn those stupid commercial," Grim comment as he walked back to couch and sat down with his usual frown. He click and click until there was a commercial that got Billy jumping up and down in thrill.

"Ohohohohoh! Leave it Grim!" Billy swiftly rushed in front of the 52' inches plasma screen television and gaze at the 10 second commercial.

"H-Hey move," Grim try to protest.

"Shhh! T.V. is talking,"

Grim scowled as the commercial grabbed Billy's eyes.

"**_....Yeah Ninja! If you could fly through air, move faster than a speeding bullet, blend with the shadow and kick your grandmother's butt. Than you-_**"

"Me!"

"_**Yes you! Could join our cool-kick-butt-awesome Ninja Academy. Where the best out of the best are personally train and fight until they can't cry anymore. So why are you still sitting there like a wimpy kid. What's wrong with you!? Join now!**_" the demanding commercial end there with a human fist sticking out that gave Billy a black eyes.

"Awesome!" he turn and faced Grim.

"Hehe I think you should join it Billy, a good way for you to have fun," Grim smirked of a malevolent thought of Billy getting hit in the Ninja's Academy, "Hehehe, stupid Billy," he smiled at that fantasy.

Grim eye's drifted from his thought to Billy's sudden sad face, "Hey Billy, what's wrong with you? We have yet enter the place and you act as if they beat you up," Grim chuckle, "Than again you always get your butt kick,"

"ahaaaa, it's not that," he said sadly with his gloomy face down and shoulder's lower.

"Than what?" Grim look curious.

"It's just that I don't know how to fight like a ninja. I-I c-can'ttttttttdddaaaa!" Billy started to cry. Grim just scowl, than got up to slap Billy out of pathetic pity.

"Enough Billy, I could get you to learn how to fight like a ninja and do what those ninjas do. After learning that, you could easily get in that ninja academy. What do ya say?" Grim smile. Billy cheer.

"Oh really Grim!" Billy jump up and down again.

"Yea yea, if it get you off my back and let me back to my soap," he said.

"Yeayeayeayea," he nodded in ecstatic. Grim sigh than made a soft wave to appear his dark glowing scythe. Grim than lift the scythe with two boney hands and within second Grim and Billy disappear.

_Moment's later in Billy's house_

The door open, "Oh thank M-"

**Slam**

A little solemn girl in a pink dress that has a yellow flower on the center but wore a black band on her blond hair. She entered her companion's home, passing the nerdy kid and slamming the door in front of his face.

"Billy, Grim," she called out her companion and friend's name as she walked in the house seriously. This little girl is no ordinary little girl with an awful background. She has little affection or remorse about anything she does. If she doesn't get her way, than she'll make her way, no complains or disobedience. And her name is.....

"**Mandy**!" shouted an angry woman.

Unfortunately though, Mandy didn't respond to the annoying nagging woman who is her companion's mother, the one who gave birth to the weird boy. Mandy glanced around as the nagging woman proceed on her lecture on rudely entering on people's without permission.

"This is not your house young lady. When you want to be escorted in, you must ring the door bell, or at least knock before coming in. Just because your my sweet boy's friend, doesn't mean you could barge in without our permission. What do you think this kind of place is? Huh! Also, why did-"

"Where is Billy?" she asked seriously, crossing her arm.

"What? What do you mean? Billy is-"

"Hey lame-chop! Where are my pants?" asked the big fat man with only his underwear on. He stood there clueless as the two girls covered their eyes instantly without warning of the man's sudden appearance.

"**Harold!** Why don't you put a shirt on?" asked the wife.

"Oh, I can't find it," he replied with a smile.

"I thought you said you can't find your pants,"

"That too, you could start looking for that too," he said.

"While you're stuck looking for his pants. Hey you, Billy's dad-"

"That's me,"

"Harold,"

"Yes, Gladys," the wife sigh in stress.

"Hey, big guy, where is Billy?" Mandy ask with a frown.

"Oh, he's in the living room with Grim,"

"Thanks," she mutter than walked in the room as the couple continue on with their usual morning.

In the living room, Mandy walk in suspiciously with her eyes glaring in all direction of no sight of the two.

"Now where have those two idiot gone," she asked herself before a flashing bright light appear in the center living room.

"Finally, some alone time," Grim appear and was oblivious of the little girls presence.

"Grim!"

Grim startle from the little demon call, "What's wrong with you, trying to give me a damn heart of attack," he was breathing heavily as Mandy looked serious.

"Where's Billy?" she asked aggressively for leaving her without consulting with her first.

"Billy. Oh, I left him in some kinda of ninja world to learn how to become a ninja," Grim explain in carelessly as he pick up the remote and sat lazily on the couch to watch his favorite soap.

"Humm, ninja you say," Mandy suddenly thought a malevolent idea. Mandy always have an evil idea so this was just another attempt to take over the world to Grim, so he ignore her thinking time.

"Whatever girl, go think some where else," he said as his show was about to come on but Mandy block the television, "H-Hey, my show is starting,"

"Come Grim, we are going to the ninja's world,"

"B-But can't we wait until the commercial," Grim plead, as Mandy began to think.

"Fine, it will buy me some time to prepare and g-"

"Hey you guys,"

"Irwin, what took you so long," Grim frown at the late nerdy kid.

"Sorry yo, I was doing my best. Don't pressure me yo!" Irwin was breathing heavily as Mandy scowl at Irwin's appearance, but than again, he always seem to come in handy.

"Come on Irwin, I got a job for you," Mandy walked by with her right hand dragging Irwin's shirt collar to the shadowy basement, "We'll be right back,"

"Take your time," Grim said as he smile at the television.

**_Minutes later_**

"_Now we'll be right back!_"

_Click.....click..... click_

"I hate commercial," Grim declared as he proceed on clicking to switch.

"Okay Grim, we're ready," Mandy walked in follow by Irwin.

"Okay than," Grim threw the remote randomly to the side, "Lets go to Billy," he declared as his scythe appear on his hands, than lift it above his head to make it glow. Within second, all three character's disappear in to a mysterious world that they'll understand, than again, almost every world they went they never really understood that much. Except a magnificent crazy adventure, and this one is no exception.

Right after Grim dropped Billy off and left him into a world that looked fine with ordinary people, but once Grim disappear to watch his soap, several shuriken were thrown straight at Billy's body.

"Ahh!" Billy screamed for his life. Fortunately though, the thrown stars avoided him, because they were use to scare their intruder, not kill them directly. After a few second of silent, Billy pop his eye ball at his area, "Cool! You guys are c-c-crreativvveeeaa!" he complimented their target that made a star around Billy's body.

"Who are you?" asked one of the watcher ninjas. All three stared down at Billy in suspicious eyes, all in high alert at the weird child.

"Well, my name is Billy and I want to be a ninja!" he grinned fully, as three guys rose an eye brow.

It took three seconds before one of the guys lean to the middle guys ears to hear what he though, "I think he's lost, sir,"

"I agree," the guy on the other side lean on the middle guy's ear to whisper also, "Look at what he's wearing. It look like some kind of fad that those academy kid are doing over there,"

"You know how those kids are. Always finding something new to pass by to fit in," the right guys said.

"I bet he is the leader of the popular kids. You know, the untouchable one," concluded the left guy.

"More like a class clown, look at that '_strange'_ shirt, and those footwear," the right one point out at Billy's blue shoes.

"Never mind the footwear, that's one _big deform_ nose that I've ever seen," comment the left guy who just had the urge to vomit by what was sticking out of Billy's huge nose.

"Eew," agreed the center ninja, "Let's huddle," he declared. All three ninjas turn to face each other for two reason; 1. Of course to make a decision concerning about Billy and 2. To avoid his weird nose. Did you see the size of that thing!?

Billy stood there like a statue, waiting on for an order or a surprise attack to convince him to move. Unfortunately, there was no reason for the little guy to move except a good reason to poke his nose. One of the ninja noticed Billy's unsanitary action and had to ask, "Uh w-what are you doing?"

"Scratching my brain," Billy answered with an insane laugh that made the three ninjas disgusted and awkward toward the boy. Without further a due, they all agree on what they should do to Billy.

_**Moment's Later**_

**Buzz-Flash!**

A huge flash from before appear within second. It was Grim, Mandy and Irwin who arrived the Ninja world without any consent what so ever. Like anyone really care, so lets move with the story.

"There. Here we are," announce Grim, with his same mopey expression, "World of the ninjas. Hope Billy is having as much fun," Grim chuckle of Billy's predictable whereabouts, "Hehehe," which was in some kind of torture chamber in his dream world.

"Whatever, come on Irwin," said the serious little Mandy, walking into the street of crowded people, but before she stepped out of the shadow with Irwin behind her like a command slave, Grim stopped her for a moment.

"Mandy, don't forget, there are 35 minutes left of my show, so that mean there are three commercial left. I'll come back when the next commercial comes, on this same spot, so I'll be waiting," he frowned.

"Okay, got it ......Irwin," Mandy stare directly at the nerdy kid.

"For you my love, I got everything," Irwin's eyes were puffy and his cheeks blush before Mandy slap his fake reality face to life. He shook his head in confusion.

"Okay than, you kids have fun, just try not to reck anything. Oh what am I saying, just don't blame me when I come back......" Grim disappear in a beam of rainbow light.

Mandy turned around and enter the crowd of busy people with Irwin by her side. As Mandy walk pass by, she began to search, "Now, where are those Ninjas," she said as Irwin was slightly amaze of the costume clothes that everyone wore and item on sale.

Scene Change

"....what? A missing student? That's impossible, everyone is counted as here," answered a chunin with his arm cross and stable.

"Are you sure," replied one of the two Jounin who brought Billy to the Ninja Academy. The three one stay behind to carry on his duty and to stay away from Billy's unsanitary picking.

While the three try to corroborate about this tiny yet bizarre situation, Billy wander off on his own in the Academy. He browse around with his silly smile and anxious thrill to become a ninja. He checked from one room to next-

"Uuu- people!" The silly boy stuck his nose directly on the door's glass, staring at about 35 students and one teacher doing their lesson section. Like Billy's interest, he intend to burst into things that intrigue him than things that makes him bored. And passing about seven classes really got him bored. He moped for awhile, than abruptly bloom his cheerful spirit when he saw two teenage ninjas sparring. Billy quickly ran to their direction in laugher.

Billy didn't mind the danger he set himself in, thats because he doesn't know what's danger and safety area, he's just curious. The blue cap boy dashed his little two legs in the center sparring exercise to see the match up close. Once he step in, one of ninja instinct reacted quickly to dodge Billy's sudden appearance in the middle of a perfect match.

"Hi! I'm-"

"What the-" the ninja forcefully prevented his attack on the big nose kid and landed painfully on the grassy ground on his face next to the strange hyper kid.

"Ahhh...." the ninja's face lay on the grass as his butt sticked out next to Billy's size. Billy only laughed at the landing.

"Cool! Now we could land on our face!" Billy said, as the teenage ninja pulled his hurtful face off the grass to breath. He shook his head than slid off the left over grasses on his bruise face. Before the ninja could yell at the kid, he spit off a few dirt that he caught in his mouth, "Yuck!" he sweep off the dirt from his pinky tongue.

"If you don't like it, you should try mud," comment Billy. The second the boy turn to stare at Billy's appearance, his eyes widen with his hand still holding his tongue.

"Whu arr yu..." he said with his hand on his tongue.

Surprisingly, Billy understood tongue, "I'm Billy, and I want to be a ninja!" he grinned.

The whisker cheek, blue eyes, blond hair, boy blinked in shock, "Whaaaa?" with his hand holding his tongue.

Billy than did the same, "Yethhhhhhhs!"

* * *

**Review? please review!**


End file.
